topmodelstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanity Fair´s Next Top Model Cycle 5
'' Vanity Fair´s Next Top Model, Cycle 5'' is the fifth cycle of Vanity Fair´s Next Top Model and the first season to be aired on TopModelStories Youtube Channel. . The winner will receive a spread in Vogue Italia, the cover of Beauty in Vogue & Vogue Italia, an Alexander McQueen Fashion Campaign and a $100,000 contract with MaxFactor cosmetics. The judging panel, was changed in this cycle; consists of Kortnie Gibson - AKA:TopModelStories as Editor & Brain of the VFNTM Brand, American Chocolate Diva & Fashion Model Sessilee Lopez, British, Sexy & Handsome Model Sam Way ''', Dutch & Couture SuperModel '''Ilse De Boer & Canadian Model & Face of Versace and D&G Simon Nessman. Episode summaries 'Episode 1 - The Bootcamp' Original Airdate: October 20, 2011 Following an exhaustive nation wide search and thousands of auditions, 58 girls made it to bootcamp. After three days of bootcamp, 30 girls advanced to a final round of casting, in which the final thirteen contestants would be selected. Upon their arrival, the girls were lined up to face Kortnie and the judges. Dressed in swimwear, they had but one chance to impress the judges. There was an array of beauty and characters all vying for one thing: to be crowned Vanity Fair´s Next Top Model. In the second day; the 58 girls were told by Kortnie that it was time to meet the "real them". They going to have their first photoshoot; a shoot that would test their naturality, fierceness and the most important factor their inner confidence. Before the end of day two however, the dream ended for 28 would-be models. After surviving the cull of the day before, the remaining 30 girls were put to the test in an extravagant and sophisticated shoot; where their going to bring their potential through the extravaganza of makeup makeup and accessories,. The end of this bootcamp episode came to a tantalizing climax, when Kortnie revealed the final 13. When the thirteenth girl was chosen, Kortnie mentioned that so many girls had potential, but chose Jenny Lee & Kendal Brown as the fourteenth and fifteenth finalist. 'Episode 2 - Western Fashion' Original Airdate: TBA The start of the Top 15. The girls arrive by luxury boat at a luxurious and expensive house. They are met by Ilse De Boer on their own private beach. For the week's photo shoot, the girls had to be represent one of the most interesting fashion style; "The Country"; they have to pose in a farm while theire wearing incredible country couture garments. At judging, the new judges of the cycle was revealed to be the new panel of judges. Also Elle announced the prizes for the winner (see above). Nikita, Tia and Kelsey received universal praise for their editorial photos, but it was Nnenna and Kendal´s lackluster performances which sent them to the bottom two and in the end Nnenna was deemed to have more potential thus Kendal who was the first finalist eliminated in the competition. *'First call-out:' Nikita Kiceluk *'Bottom two:' Kendal Brown & Nnenna Agba *'Eliminated:' Kendal Brown *'Featured photographer:' Mike Rosenthal *'Special guests:' Andrej Pejic Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Eliminated Still in the running Call-out order * The contestant was voted by Viewers as the Best * The contestant was added into the cast due to an opening in numbers * The contestant was eliminated * The contestant won the competition 17 Category:2011 television seasons